Give me a sign
by markab
Summary: Old story I abandoned some time ago. Used as an Coda or epilogue to my former story, "right beside you" R&R if you like.


_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

_**It's not much...**_

_**A sort of coda or epilogue to my story "Right Beside you"...This is a complete one off (I found the chapter on my laptop whilst deleting stuff), I tweaked it to fit it in to one of my tales. Reviews would be lovely, but I don't have any plans to return to Our Girl anytime soon due to the harsh comments I received, thanks to those who DID like my work, because I uploaded this for you. M x**_

"I thought it was a time I let you meet my Mum and Dad...they run a boozer in London..."

Molly looked up from her pint and licked the bottom of her lips. She had being seeing Lee Carter for sometime, he had been out in Africa when she was there. She could still see the sneaky stolen looks he used to give her, the odd smile and a wink when they first met.

She had loved all that...it was a laugh wasn't it.

Not that her life was much of a barrel of laughs at the moment. Deep down inside her.

Last year, her superior officer had been gunned down in an ambush. It had been a trap and they had paid the ultimate price.

Captain Charles James was dead. She had gone to his funeral. She had tried to force his face and his voice out of her mind but...

But but but...

She shook her head and looked at Lee, "I'm sorry...what woz it you were saying...?"

Lee laughed and turned around on the barstool and said, "You really were off in a daydream there Dawsey...I SAID I want you to meet my Mum and Dad!"

Molly screw her face up at him, "Yea, I aint deaf you know!"

Lee sighed, "Look maybe all this is just a waste of time...I've come clean to you...and I'm gonna get all the stick from the others because I almost told them that you woz in the bag...and that you and me could go public"

Molly blew out a laugh, "That confident woz yah?"

Lee shrugged, "I like to think I am"

Molly shook her head and looked at him, "Look Lee...I know you liked me...I only had to look your way when we were on tour and you had that stupid grin on your face...but..."

"but what?"

"I'm just...not sure that I'm ready for this..."

Lee looked surprized, "Why? Is it because you are ashamed of me? Is it because you think I'm dumb or somefink, because I am sometimes...that's me"

Molly laughed out loud, "Wot, and you think I'm Einstien, do yah? And dont answer that or you'll get my heel somewhere that'll make you fall onto your knees"

"is...is there someone else?"

"No...not really...it's complicated, that's all"

"Try me"

"I had this fing...more than a fing...I woz in love I fink..."

Lee was taken aback, "Woah...heavy..."

She met his eye contact, "He's dead now, so there's no competition mate"

"Dead...now that is heavy...was he..."

"in the job yeah...", she felt herself getting worked up, "...look I can't do this...", she downed the drink grabbed her coat and turned to go...

Lee grabbed her, "Hey...I didn't mean to scare you off"

She looked back at him, her mouth quivering, "I know...it's just too soon...I'm sorry"

She left the pub and crossed the road.

_"You should go back and talk to him...he thinks alot of you"_

"I can't"

_"Why? Because of me...I'm gone Dawes...I'm never coming back..."_

"Then why do I hear your voice in my head..?"

_"Because you are behaving like someone who can't move on...you have to Dawes...you can't put your life on hold forever"_

She stood on the corner trying to hold back the tears, "I miss you"

_"missing me is wasted on you Dawes...we shared a kiss...a moment somewhere where we shouldn't of..."_

"Don't say that...I love you...I just need a pointer...that I am doing the right thing..."

"Ditto..."

Molly looked around and saw Lee standing there with his hands in his pockets, "how long have you been...?"

"I love you Molly...I just want you to try and love me..."

Molly swallowed down hard and said,"You said Ditto..."

"Yeah so..."

Molly stepped up to him and pushed her mouth onto his and pulled away, "maybe that's more than I sign I need", she said smiling through the tears.

"Sign? Molly Dawes, I really dont understand you sometimes"

Molly laughed and took his hand, "maybe you're not supposed to...but I'm glad to give it a try if you are"

Lee kissed her again and both of them walked hand in hand up the cold street.

_**As I said at the top, it's not much...but better tweaked and uploaded, than being deleted...I think!**_


End file.
